Splashes of Paint
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: He always thought he had everything he wanted. The money, the looks and the attention. But now? What he wants most is something he could not get. Yaoi pairings. Featuring the Majestics. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Story! Thanks for the reviews, fav's and follows on my last story! You guys made my day! **

** P.s. I don't own Beyblade!**

* * *

Cherry blossoms. Oliver smiled as he looked up at the cherry blossom tree. The delicate flowers slowly fell. They looked like a gentle waterfall. A wave of sweetness hit Olive's nose.

It had always been Oliver's dream to see the blossoms. Even though he had enough money to fly here to Japan and see these beautiful flowers, his busy schedule messed it up. Oliver looked up satisfyingly as he got out a paint easel. He needed to capture this exact moment.

Ever since he was a kid, his father would show him these pictures of him in Japan. In almost every background, there was a cherry tree. Small Oliver would almost always point at the tree and laugh. This tree gave Oliver a strong feeling of nostalgia.

Oliver looked around. He was surrounded by blossoming cherry trees. The soft green grass was covered in masses of pink flowers. Oliver looked up into the sky. It was a very nice shade of blue. The sunlight warmed Oliver's body.

Today instead of his normal coat and goggles, he wore a nice black beret. For clothing, he wore black overalls and a casual white button up shirt.

Oliver bent over to grab a canvas from his art bag. As he sat down, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Young master?" his butler asked .

Oliver turned around in his fold up chair,"Yes?"

The butler smiled as he fixed his black suit,"Do you need anything?"

Oliver turned back to his empty canvas, "I'm good. Please leave me. Go back to the hotel room. I can't afford to be disturbed. Sorry Pierre."

Pierre frowned,"No, no don't be! Sorry master, but how will I know when to get you?"

Oliver's gaze didn't leave the canvas,"I'll call you on my cell. I will be here for quite a while. Do not get me at any circumstance. No matter what happens. Wait till I call you. I do not want you to call me," Oliver fixed his beret as he shooed Pierre away.

Pierre hesitated as he left. He didn't like leaving his master alone, but Oliver's body language suggested that if he didn't go, he was in trouble. Pierre sighed as he left wondering why he didn't take up a job as a baker.

Oliver sighed as he heard the limo drive away in the distance. He was finally alone with his thoughts. At last.

Oliver bent down slowly as he grabbed a pack of acrylic paint, a pencil and a nice soft paintbrush. He then reached for a pallet. His lucky pallet. Even though it looked like a plain brown pallet, it was actually a gift from his father.

He was finally ready start. Oliver placed all his supplies on a nearby fold up table. Oliver gazed up at the cherry blossom as he slowly started to outline the tree.

His hand was loose and his lines flowed perfectly. As the shape of the tree finally came together, he smiled.

* * *

Oliver yawned as he looked at his white leather wristwatch, 7:00 pm. Oliver looked back at his painting. So far, he only painted the grass. He definitely was going to be here all night, but he could care less. The thought of a wonderful piece of art was more appealing to him.

* * *

Pierre paced around the hotel room. Supper was ready and Oliver still hasn't called. Pierre was honestly getting worried. Sure, his master always stood at the same place for days just to paint something, but Pierre was always with him. This time, it was different. Pierre paced around the room. He stopped as he tried to reassure himself. Pierre knew how passionate Oliver is about art. 'Maybe he's just taking his time?' Pierre thought. He flipped his cellphone lid slowly.

'Nah, he's fine' Pierre decided as he placed down the cellphone.

* * *

Oliver scratched his neck as he finished the trunk of his tree. It was getting quite late. It was already 9:00 pm. Oliver looked up to stare at the full white moon. It was beautiful. The contrast between the moon and the indigo sky was lovely.

Oliver shivered as the air turned cold. The winds were blowing in and he forgot to pack a jacket.

"Guess I'll just call Pierre." Oliver decided to himself as he fumbled into his bag. He stopped. His cellphone wasn't there. Oliver grabbed his bag as he fumbled around for his cell.

"Great. I forgot it." Oliver whispered annoyed. His own forgetfulness was getting Oliver really annoyed. He listened as his voice echoed. He shivered. Even though he wasn't part of the superstitious group, the shadows the trees made scared him. The way they stretched gave him the shivers.

"They're just tree,"Oliver reassured himself as he looked around. The place looked hauntingly beautiful. The blossoms had a lovely color of white and indigo. The grass shone. This atmosphere was perfect. It seemed so romantic. The flowers, the clear view of the sky, the smell and the feeling just made his heart pump.

"The moon shines in your eyes.." a voice suddenly echoed. Oliver turned around. He slowly stood up. Totally alert, he reached for his beyblade. Oliver cursed remembering he didn't bring it.

"You hair is like a cascading waterfall," the mysterious voice whispered again. Oliver's heart started beating unbelievably fast as he slowly followed the voice. He felt his breath waver. He hated this feeling. He felt weak. As one of the best bladers in Europe, weak was the last feeling Oliver wanted.

"I am lost in your eyes my angel..."the voice whispered full of passion. Oliver peered through the trees carefully trying to avoid being seen. By the sound of the words, it sounded like the mystery person was reciting a love poem. The voice was definitely of a male. It was deep and melodic. Oliver felt his heart beat faster. Oliver didn't know what was wrong with himself. His heart seemed like it was about to jump out his throat.

"Whose there?" Oliver asked wearily. The voice stopped. Oliver could feel his heart pounding on his rib cage. The suspense was killing him. Oliver squinted his eyes as he watched a shadow approach...

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think the mystery male is? Just a random question. :D.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the review! You're awesome! I don't own Beyblade. **

* * *

"Oliver?" the voice asked. Oliver stared shocked as he saw who came out. Oliver's heart rate steadied a bit. Just a bit.

"Enrique?" Oliver asked surprised. Enrique seemed just as surprised to see Oliver. He was wearing a yellow woolen sweater and a navy jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Enrique asked surprised. He didn't expect Oliver to also be here. Oliver stood still. He was still speechless. The last time he saw Enrique was in Italy. Who knew he would be in Japan?

Enrique grinned,"Am I that gorgeous?" he teased playfully. Oliver blushed. Thank goodness for the dark. If Enrique saw him blush, he would never hear the end of this.

"Stop joking!"Oliver protested still blushing. His face was growing warm. Sure, he interacted with Enrique _a lot_. They were best friends, but Enrique had never teased Oliver like this before. Oliver walked back to his canvas still red. Enrique smirked as he walked over to look at Oliver's painting. Oliver sat down as he picked up his brush. Enrique bent over to look at what Oliver was drawing.

Oliver could feel Enrique breathing down his neck. Normally, he would be pretty annoyed. He hated distractions when he was drawing. Now, Oliver blushed just furiously.

"Nice tree," Enrique commented as he stared at the half finished tree. Oliver sighed. He really didn't expect much from his fellow Italian friend. Even though Italy has a really rich art history, Enrique was never really an art freak like Oliver. Oliver guessed it was just Enrique's problem as he went back to his master piece.

Enrique stared at Oliver as he watched him paint. Oliver could feel his eyes traveling. Oliver blushed as he watched Enrique scan him. Oliver had no idea why Enrique was acting like this. What up with him?

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked desperately trying to keep Enrique's eyes on his face. Those words Enrique recited were very sweet. Oliver didn't expect Enrique to be so romantic. If any one of the Majestic's knew how to write a poem, it would be either Robert or himself.

Enrique blushed at his question. Oliver looked at him surprised. What's wrong with him?

Enrique scratched his golden locks, "It's something special I made for someone special to me, I guess."

Oliver nodded a little disappointed by his answer. He really hoped Enrique would've explain it more. Enrique putting a lot of work into a poem or anything related to work is most irregular. Oliver pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

The night was growing colder. Oliver shivered as he finished the painting. Oliver stared at it happily. His masterpiece was finally finished!

He shivered suddenly felt something warm on his shoulder. Oliver turned to see Enrique placing his navy jacket on his shoulder.

"Don't catch a cold," Enrique grinned with a goofy smiled. Oliver looked away. His face was flushed. Blushing so much in one day isn't like Oliver at all. Especially to very small things. In fact, blushing is almost like an uncommon emotion to Oliver. Oliver looked at Enrique. He was wearing nothing but jeans and a yellow sweater.

"Aren't you cold?" Oliver asked worriedly. Enrique shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

"I like the cold," he sighed still looking at Oliver's painting.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" Enrique winked. Oliver had to admit that grin was cute.

Oliver slowly slipped the jacket on. It was so warm. Oliver wrapped it on tight. The jacket smelled of Enrique's scent, vanilla. Oliver loved vanilla. Every time he had to choose between a vanilla cupcake or a chocolate one, vanilla is the answer.

Oliver smiled up at his best friend. Enrique, who finally looked at Oliver chuckled. As Oliver turned to his picture, he smiled as he reached for a folded up cloth and draped it over his painting. Oliver carefully wrapped the painting into a bundle, placing it on the ground.

"Hey Olive! Wanna go somewhere?" Enrique asked cutting into Oliver's thoughts. Oliver stared at him, his face full with wonder and annoyance. No one ever dared to call him Olive. No one. Before he could protest, Enrique smiled as he grabbed his hand. Oliver felt his heart jump as Enrique dragged him away from his painting.

"Where are we going?!" Oliver asked shyly yet forcefully as he stared at their hands entwined.

Enrique looked back at Oliver,"You'll see." Oliver grinned as he felt Enrique pull him further and further. The whole field of trees went by in a blur.

* * *

For the first time in Oliver's life he felt safe. His whole life, he always depended on himself for everything. Now with Enrique pulling his hand, he felt safe again. Oliver closed his eyes, trusting Enrique to pull him in the right direction. He breathed in the sweet fragrance of the blossoms as he felt the cold wing against his cheeks.

All of a sudden, Enrique stopped sending Oliver crashing into him.

"Oww..." Oliver heard Enrique mutter. Oliver snapped his eyes open. He felt his heart bang against his chest.. He was lying on top of Enrique.

"Sorry," Oliver mumbled as he quickly sat up but he felt Enrique's arms hold him down. His eyes averted Enrique's. He heard Enrique chuckle. Oliver looked at Enrique. His messy blonde hair was shining. His blue eyes bore into Oliver's. They stared into each others eyes for a very long time. Oliver felt his own eyes traveling to Enrique's pink lips. 'Stupid hormones' Oliver thought.

His lips looked so soft. Oliver shook his head wildly. What was he thinking?! He was thinking this about a guy! His best friend! Enrique, who followed Oliver's gaze let a small smirk graze his lips. He slowly lifted both hands to Oliver's face. Oliver felt himself blush angrily as Enrique softly brought Oliver's face down right in font of his. Oliver could feel his heart against his rib as he closed his eyes unsure what to think.

Instead of feeling anything, he felt a flick on his forehead. Oliver opened his eyes to see Enrique laughing. Oliver didn't know what to say. In his heart he was wounded. Did he just fake that?! Oliver knew this was too good to be true but it still wasn't bad to hope. Oliver held back a few tears. Enrique played with him like that. He played with his feelings. Enrique, who saw Oliver's reaction frowned. Oliver quickly got up, facing away from Enrique and quickly wiped away some tears.

Enrique looked at Oliver. Oliver looked around still unable to face Enrique. He knew eventually he would have to talk to him. To pass the current time, Oliver looked around himself.

It was breathtaking. They were on a beautiful grassy hill. The air smelt of fresh dew even though it was night time. A single tree stood behind them. Above them, a foliage of stars shone like gems. Below them, a river flowed. The water sparkled like a light shining on a prism. Enrique grinned as he saw Oliver's expression, but that grin quickly disappeared. Tears were flowing from Oliver's eyes and he looked like all the air was knocked out of him. His tears looked like pearl beads. So pure yet tainted.

"Oliver?" Enrique asked worried as he reached for him. Oliver flinched at his touch. Enrique slowly took back his hand. 'Was it that joke?' Enrique wondered. 'Or is it something I don't know?' he asked himself.

Tears slowly flowed down Oliver's cheek. When he was a kid, his father showed him a single picture that he loved the most out of all of them. Even more than the cherry blossoms. It was one of his father proposing to his mum. It was a picture of a hill with a single tree, a river and the night sky overhead. The small Oliver loved this picture. It was the only picture in his father's pictures with his mother in it. Even though it was nighttime in the picture and his mum's face couldn't be seen, he loved it all the same. Her shinning emerald hair was tied into a bun. She seemed to be wearing a summer dress. The blowing wind made ruffles from the dress very obvious.

He swore he would go to that place after seeing the picture. Secretly, Oliver would tour the world to find that perfect place. When he asked his father where he took the picture, he would just chuckle and ruffle Oliver's green hair. After his parents died a mysterious death, he never found that picture ever again.

Oliver sat down frozen and sobbing. Coming to this place made him think of his mother. Even though he barely remembers her face, he missed her. He always wished he would get that feeling of a mother but he never did. The thought of completing his 2nd goal in life shocked him. His cold tears slid down his cheeks.

Enrique didn't know how to approach this situation. Every time he touched Oliver, he would flinch. Enrique sat down beside Oliver. He only hoped this worked.

"Dormire il mio dolce angelo..." Enrique sung slowly. His velvety voice returned. Oliver looked at Enrique surprised he was speaking Italian. Since Oliver was very wealthy, he had language classes. Italian is just one of the languages he learned to speak.

"Mamma è qui. Non ti preoccupare." he continued softly somewhat huskily. Oliver lifted his head to listen as he wiped a few tears. Once, Oliver visited Enrique and he saw the lyrics to this song on a loose paper placed in a book. Enrique told him that it was his mother's lullaby. Enrique never sung it before. This was his first time.

Oliver sat there listening as his tears flowed slowly. Enrique continued the song slowly. His voice echoed.

As Enrique continued to sing, he felt a warm body press against his. Enrique turned to see Oliver snuggling into his side. Enrique slowly wrapped a arm around Oliver and pressed Oliver to himself. Oliver felt warm again.

Enrique bent over to Oliver's ear and slowly whispered,"Sarò sempre proteggerà."

Oliver smiled. _I will always protect you_. Those were the meaning of those simple words that didn't sound like much, yet they meant a lot.

"I think I can handle myself," Oliver chuckled slowly pushing his own thoughts to the back of his head. Enrique looked at his French friend.

"I will be there for you," Enrique smiled. Oliver sobbed into his shoulder as he fell asleep telling Enrique his life story.

* * *

Oliver yawned as he opened his eyes. It was morning. Oliver stole a glance at Enrique. He is as cute as a baby. His long lashes batted a little as he slept. Oliver looked at Enrique's pocket. His is cellphone. Oliver slowly grabbed it making sure he didn't wake Enrique as he dialed for Pierre. Oliver was sure Enrique wouldn't mind. After all, he showed up randomly out of the blue at his house.

Oliver smiled in relief as he heard Pierre pick up.

"Enrique?" Pierre asked surprised, glancing at the caller ID.

"Pierre, it's Oliver."

"Oliver?! Are you okay young master? I was worried."

Pierre tried his best to not sound desperate. Unfortunately he failed miserably.

"Can you come and pick me and Enrique up?" Oliver asked.

"Enrique?" Pierre asked frowning.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Pierre said ending the call. Oliver put Enrique's phone back.

"Oliver?" a voice asked. Oliver turned to see Enrique still asleep. His heart started pounding again. Was Enrique dreaming about...him? No...right? Oliver didn't want to get his excited. After the cold prank Enrique pulled on him, Enrique lost a few trust points. Oliver wanted to kick himself for being excited. Oliver didn't know why he's so happy about another guy dreaming about him. It should've scared him, but it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"I-I-I-I" Enrique slurred in his sleep. Oliver kept blushing. He leaned towards him, curious.

Suddenly, Enrique's eyes fluttered open. Oliver quickly looked away hiding his disappointment.

"Morning,"Enrique yawned not knowing what happened.

"Pierre is coming," Oliver said getting up.

"I-I-I-" Enrique paused as he sneezed. Oliver bent down.

"Are you sick?" Oliver asked as he felt his friends forehead. It was burning.

"Enrique! You have a fever," Oliver said biting his lip guiltily. It was all his fault! If he hadn't forgotten a jacket, Enrique would still have his and he wouldn't be sick.

Oliver slowly took off the jacket and wrapped it around Enrique. The cold of the morning began creeping up on him, but he didn't care. Oliver slowly helped Enrique up. One hand on his waist, he took Enrique's arm with the other and wrapped it around his neck. Enrique groaned in dizziness as he got up with Oliver's help. Black dots danced across his vision.

* * *

Enrique woke up, his forehead cold. He looked around him. He was in Oliver's room. The room was filled with paintings. The wallpaper was a baby blue. So light it is almost white. A chandelier hung above the room. On the left side of the room there's the door, a table, a shiny black piano that gleamed in the afternoon light, and a huge walk-in closet. Diamonds embedded the closet door. On the right, there was a huge window that was about 3/4 the wall. Oliver loved the light. Beside the window was a bookshelf. The floor was marble. On the ground, there was a blue bear rug? Enrique lay back down. He was lying in a bed with cover's of white silk.

Enrique heard a knock on the door. Oliver came in with a chief costume. In one hand, there was a giant platter. Enrique shook his head as his dizziness took over. Oliver smiled as he put the giant platter of food on the table.

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked sitting beside him smiling. Enrique poked his head out of the covers and nodded slowly.

Oliver felt bad for Enrique. He slowly opened the platter. On the silver platter was french toast, pancakes, strawberries and milk. Oliver grabbed a strawberry and waved it around Enrique.

Enrique felt embarrassed. He never depended on anyone before. Now he needed someone to feed him in bed. Oliver slowly grazed Enrique's lip with the strawberry tauntingly. Enrique slowly opened his lips, enough to fit the strawberry in. He chewed it. The sweetness burst around his taste buds leaving him wanting more. Oliver's food is the best.

Enrique tried to get up. He did. Sort of.

"Robert just called and all the Majestic's are supposed to go to his place." Oliver said as he reached for the french toast. He cut off a piece and slowly fed it on a fork to Enrique.

Enrique frowned,"Why?" This was most unlike Robert. He barely ever willingly invites them over. Usually, they would just invade his privacy.

Oliver poured the jar of milk into a cup,"Well, remember how the Bladebreakers and the Barthez Battalion beat us?"

Enrique nodded, sipping the cup of milk. He cupped it with his fingers. The warm cup warmed his palms. Enrique shivered delightfully.

"Apparently, we need to bond, so we are having a sleepover," Oliver said feeding him another piece of french toast.

Enrique sighed as he munched on the delicious piece of french toast, careful not to leave any crumbs.

"So...you going?" Oliver asked very unsure. Enrique didn't understand.

Oliver twirled the fork around biting his lip," You have a fever."

'Oh' Enrique nodded understanding. Oliver was worried.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Enrique fibbed. To be honest, he wasn't. His head was spinning like crazy. Sometimes, it seemed as if Oliver had 2 heads.

"Okay then, I'll tell them you're are coming," Oliver said unsurely. Enrique smirked as Oliver fed him another piece of toast.

'Boy, tonight is going to be a long night.'

* * *

_**Meanings**_

**Dormire il mio dolce angelo : Sleep, my sweet angel.**

**Mamma è qui. Non ti preoccupare: Mom is here. Do not worry.**

* * *

**A/N: I used translate to translate the dialogue to Italian. I'm not Italian so I'm not sure if it's 100% accurate. The song is actually just a bunch of words I put together. :P**

**I'm wondering if I should make this story long or short! Opinions would be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally on my winter break! :D I do not own Beyblade. Reviews please?**

* * *

Enrique clung to Oliver's coat sleeve as they entered Robert's castle. To be honest, this place gave Enrique the creeps. Why would Robert want to live in a place so dark and desolate? Enrique gotten used to it after barging into this place for the 100th time. As they walked through the corridors to the guest room, Enrique grew a little dizzy. His fever defiantly died down after Oliver's meal and a little nap, but the fever was still there. Oliver glanced at him. Enrique gave him a reassuring smile. He wasn't going to show his weak side again for a long time. As they entered the room, they saw a flash of red hair.

"Oliver, Enrique!" Johnny greeted as they entered the room. Johnny, the Scottish boy with fire red hair lay on the couch casually. Oliver and Enrique nodded at Johnny. Something caught their eyes. They're jaws dropped. They stared at his get up. Red footie pajamas with monkeys decorated across it. Enrique suppressed a laugh. Oliver looked at him in utter fright. This is a complete fashion nightmare.

"What are you _wearing_?" Oliver asked regarding the scary looking pajamas.

Johnny's confident smirk faded into utter annoyance,"Robert's reading some stupid old book about how to have a sleepover. Apparently, crappy pajamas are in that stupid book. Robert picked this out."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen!"Enrique whispered to Oliver laughing. Oliver nodded agreeing still disbelieving Robert's horrible fashion sense.

"Guys, you have to where the pj's Robert got you too!" Johnny said interrupting Oliver's fashion rant. Enrique stared surprised, coughing slightly. Oliver stared at it disgusted as he started turning pale.

"Never," Oliver said sternly. Enrique nodded in agreement. If a picture of him in kiddie pajamas leaked, his reputation would've gone down the drain.

Johnny smirked,"You have to. Robert's orders."

Enrique grumbled. Johnny looked quite pleased with himself as he held up 2 footie pajamas. One blue and one red. The blue one had smiley faces decorated on it. The red one had a rabbits with over sized buckteeth. Oliver ran up and snatched the blue pajamas from Johnny's hand. No way was he going to wear the red one. Enrique grumbled as he reached for the red ones. Oliver's head dropped as he walked to the door.

"Need help?" Enrique teased as Oliver left to change. Oliver's face flushed as he quickly hurried out the room leaving his luggage. Enrique watched him smiling. Johnny watched his jaw dropping. Enrique glanced at him confused. Johnny started blushing furiously as an awkward thought ran through his head.

"You're gay!" Johnny screamed as he ran out the room.

"What?! I'm not!" Enrique called after Johnny desperately. Enrique cursed himself for his flirtatious mouth.

* * *

Johnny didn't know what to say. He _never_ expected Enrique to be gay. Sure, Oliver and Enrique did hang out _a lot, _but still. Enrique never hit on Oliver before. Johnny felt like throwing up. The thought of 2 guys... Johnny kept running. Suddenly he crashed to the ground.

"Johnny? Why are you running so fast?!" a voice asked sternly.

"Enrique is freakin' gay!" Johnny screamed at the one and only Robert.

Robert's eyes widened but he didn't seem to surprised, "Okay."

"Aren't you surprised?!" Johnny asked losing his patience. Robert shrugged as he walked on ignoring his impatient Roman friend who was exploding like a volcano.

* * *

Oliver came back into the room to see Johnny sitting there pissed, Enrique sitting across from him blushing and Robert in his normal clothes waiting for him.

"Hey Robert! Aren't you going to change?" Oliver asked Robert. Robert frowned as he left the room without a word. Oliver sat down and looked at Johnny.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked Johnny. Johnny ignore him. Oliver avoided Enrique. After being teased like that, he had no intention in talking to Enrique. Johnny who was chewing a piece of gum violently screamed in frustration.

"Seriously, whats wrong?" Oliver asked calmly. Johnny opened his mouth as he was about to say something when Enrique ran to him and covered his mouth.

Enrique laughed nervously, " He's just still mad at Robert's pajama thing!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. The look on Johnny face didn't match Enrique's explanation at all. Johnny glared as he felt Enrique's warm hand over his mouth. Once he get's his hand off Johnny, he is going to pay. Johnny opened his mouth. Enrique felt Johnny's lips moving on his palm.

Johnny sank his sharp, white teeth into Enrique's hand. Enrique screamed in pain as he let go, holding his own hand protectively. Oliver watched, sweat beads forming on his forehead as Johnny tackled Enrique to the ground. Oliver sighed as he watched the two boys fight. Normally he would've stopped them already. Now, because he has no idea what happened, he slowly tried to stop them.

Oliver pulled Johnny off which wasn't easy.

"Let go Oliver! That Enrique is gonna pay dearly with his life!" the young Scottish boy screamed. Enrique who was formally on the ground, scrambled up running far away from Johnny as possible.

Oliver grumbled as he half hugged Johnny. Johnny screamed in frustration as he tried to run from Oliver's grasp. Enrique winced at the look from Johnny. Oliver hugged Johnny's chest. Johnny who was struggling, stopped slowly. His breath raspy as he looked back at Oliver's smiling face. He looked away his face red. Enrique frowned as he glared at Johnny.

"Johnny," Enrique warned seriously. His eye's bore into Johnny's. A glare weaved into his expression. Johnny glared at him as he walked away from Oliver. Oliver glanced at the two boys in confusion as he let go of Johnny. Sometimes he gets tired of being left out. That moment is now. Enrique sighed as he pushed his thoughts aside.

As Oliver sat down on the couch, he heard the door open. They turned around. Enrique and Johnny, who seemed to forget their earlier fight, fell down laughing. Robert's mature looks and pink cupcake pj's did not match. Oliver watched with utter disappointment as Robert walked in with a serious face. Johnny started crying as he took out his cell and took 5 pictures of Robert. Enrique rolled around laughing.

Robert stood there waiting till Enrique and Johnny stopped laughing. Robert rolled his eyes. His sharp nose twitched uncontrollably. Robert grabbed a huge leather bound book from the table as the laughter died. He turned the musty pages quickly.

"So, hopefully Johnny explained what's going on," Robert muttered as he scanned the page. Oliver and Enrique nodded as Johnny snicked. Robert glared at him as he walked over to a pile of pillows across the room. Oliver stared surprised. He hadn't seen that earlier

"Chapter 1: Pillow fights. Hit each other with pillow. Best at a obtuse angle," Robert frowned as he reatched for a pillow. The other 3 did the same. Enrique threw a pillow at Oliver. It hit him in the face.

"Enrique!" Oliver protested annoyed as feathers flew from the pillow.

Enrique laughed as he watched Oliver's annoyed expression. The always calm Oliver now looked completely bipolar.

Johnny threw a pillow sloppily at Robert. It missed by _a lot._

"This is boring!" Johnny complained completely bored.. Robert agreed nodding. This isn't exciting at all. Robert sighed as he turned back to the book skimming through useless information.

"Chapter 2: Scary Movie," Robert said.

Johnny shrugged,"Let's watch something."

Robert pulled out a DVD,"The book recommended 'The Night of the Vampires' "

"Whatever," Enrique shrugged as they walked to the in house movie theaters. Enrique was surprised Robert even had electricity considering how old his castle was.

* * *

"This is stupid!" Johnny complained. Robert rolled his eyes

"Oh Johnny Be Quiet!" Robert commanded.

"The stupid guy who made this movie thinks we can't tell ketchup from blood?" Johnny muttered as he slumped in his chair. Oliver actually agreed with Johnny. The movie was horrible. Anyone could tell that the vampire had fake teeth. What were the producers thinking?! Enrique rubbed his brow line totally bored. Why couldn't they watch a good vampire movie? Not one with ketchup or all that love crap. If your trying to make a horror movie, why the heck would you add a love story?! Enrique was not complaining about love stories. He loved them, but in a horror movie? No. Just no.

Oliver tapped Robert, who was beside him. Robert turn to face the French boy.

"Can we do anything else?" Oliver asked. Robert sighed as he grabbed the huge book from his lap.

"Chapter 3: baking?" Robert read questioningly.

"Why do we need to bake when our servants can do it for us?" Johnny asked his eyes half closed. He was half asleep. This sleepover is _boring_.

Oliver frowned,"Cooking is a piece of art!"

Johnny rolled his eyes as he chewed a piece of strawberry flavored gum. Robert rubbed his temples. What he thought would be fun, was failing miserably. Maybe they were better off as they were. Still, he had a duty as their leader to make them the best team. Without bonding, that wasn't possible.

"Let's go!" Robert shouted as he tried to look excited. Oliver was the only one who looked excited. Johnny was lagging behind. Annoyance was obvious.

Enrique, who understood his feelings tried to give him a look of encouragement. Johnny didn't respond. Robert, who was leading, flipped his book to the baking instructions. Dust flew in all directions.

"So we are supposed to create this cupcake?" Robert frowned showing the group. The cupcake was vanilla flavored. The dough was perfectly golden. The pink cream on top was swirled. On the top, there was a small heart. Enrique's mouth watered as he stared at the cupcake.

Johnny smirked," Piece of cake!"

Enrique face palmed. He knew they were in trouble. Whenever someone boasted about cooking, Oliver always grew competitive. Robert seemed to sense it too. Oliver looked ticked off as he stood in front of Johnny.

"Fine if you are so confident, lets have a contest." Oliver said crossing his arms.

Before Robert could hold him back Johnny smirked," Fine! Rules?"

Oliver grinned as he looked pleased with himself," You 3 vs me!"

This time it was Robert's turn to disagree,"I know you're good at this stuff but it's us 3 vs you."

Oliver grinned a very sly grin,"Try me."

* * *

"Enrique! That's the salt!" Johnny screamed as Enrique started mixing the cupcake mixture. Robert who was watching them cook _officially _wanted to take back his words.

"Is the mixture supposed to be green?" Robert asked worriedly. Johnny, who was having trouble with the flour groaned. Enrique smiled shyly. Johnny who was glancing hastily at Oliver's perfect replica cupcake, gritted his teeth.

"You just had to make that bet didn't you?" Robert sighed as he stirred the gloppy mixture. Chunks of something unknown were scattered around the mixture. Johnny glared at him silently as took off his apron.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" Johnny grumbled as he stormed out of the room. Oliver smiled at his cupcake. Robert mumbled something as he walked out the seemed as if Robert finally gave up on the perfect sleepover idea seeing that he left his book.

Oliver stared at Enrique oddly as they looked everywhere but each other. Enrique turned to Oliver as he grabbed his arm. Oliver winced as his grip tightened. The wild look in his eyes scared him.

"Ow! Enrique? What's wrong?" Oliver asked looking down at his now bruising arm. Enrique was breathing heavily. His chest raised up and down.

"Oliver... I think I li-" Enrique managed as he looked deep into Oliver's eyes. His eyes bored into his. Oliver felt his eyes searching his own. In an instant, it felt as if Enrique could see his whole life in movie form. Enrique's grip on Oliver's arm loosened.

"I'm sorry Enrique..." Oliver murmured as he broke the eye contact, looking down as he ran out of the room.

Oliver ran through the dark halls. His heart was pounding like crazy. He wanted to kick himself for leaving, but something made him leave. Maybe it was the look in Enrique's eyes. It scared him. It felt like all his secrets were being played in Enrique's mind like a movie. Oliver isn't stupid. He knew Enrique was going to say something important, but he didn't want to hear it for some reason. He had many secrets he wasn't proud of. The events replied in his mind as he leaned against a wall. He felt all the light disappearing as he fell to the ground.

Enrique smiled down at Oliver's cupcake. It looked so innocent. Plain. He hated being rejected. Every time he got rejected, he would bribe them. It always worked. He had no idea why he didn't bribe Oliver. It hurt his heart that Oliver didn't even let him finish. He remembered his talk with Johnny.

_3 hours ago_

"I think you have special feelings for Oliver," Robert stated simply as he sat down on the couch. Enrique's jaw dropped. Johnny, who was following beside Robert, grinned victoriously.

"No I don't. I'm straight," Enrique hesitated, hiding his face. He never truly thought about his feelings when he was with Oliver. He always waved it away but now that Robert mentioned it, he did feel something when he is with Oliver. Every time Oliver talked to him, he would feel a boost of confidence and a warm feeling. Almost like he was being embraced by the soft sunlight. He hated it when girls come up and hugged Oliver. Even though he didn't show it, inside it felt like he was being betrayed.

Robert who was studying his expression smiled slightly. Just slightly. So the playboy finally settled down. Enrique didn't know why he felt this churning feeling when Oliver got close to anyone but him. Was this feeling...jealousy? Enrique shook his head. He couldn't like Oliver. That would make him...gay, right?

"Admit it! You like him!" Johnny sneered proudly as he poked Enrique.

"No. I don't! I'm straight!" Enrique protested hesitantly. Robert shook his head as he placed his palm on his forehead.

"Tell him you like him. See how you feel. Then you can decide if you like him or not," Robert demanded.

Enrique looked down nodding. Johnny stared at him pissed off. He listens to Robert, but not him? Just as he was about to protest, they heard the door open as Oliver strolled in.

_Present_

Enrique closed his eyes. He did like Oliver. He always thought he had everything but now? What he wanted most couldn't be bought. It was something he wouldn't ever have. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He clutched his heart. Being rejected by the first person you ever have feelings for hurts. A lot.

* * *

**A/N: Updates for this story is going to go messed up! I'm currently working on another project. So yeah...  
**


End file.
